Collaborations and Congratulations
by vogonsoup
Summary: A valentine's day present for the fabulous Suchaphangirl, hope it's ok. Dan & Phil collaborate more with their fellow Youtubers, but this brings a slight complication in the form of a handsome twin who has a crush on Dan. How do they let him down without giving themselves away? Perhaps a little competition is just what Phil needs to make him see just what he has.


Dan stood up from his game and stretched his arms above his head letting out a growl of satisfaction at the sensation. He'd been sitting on the unyielding floor so long he felt as if he'd seized up. The luxurious stretch sent much needed oxygen rushing to his muscles but also made his t-shirt ride up, revealing a wide band of soft skin laying taut across hip hip bones revealed by his ever low riding jeans. Still lightly sun kissed from his Christmas break in India and so inviting.

From the sofa where Phil had been snuggled up enjoying his popcorn and shouting encouragement to his boyfriend there came a creak as he practically threw himself of the complaining furniture at Dan. Arms wrapped around the still stretching boy, hands sliding straight onto bare skin, and gliding up inside the plain black t-shirt, pressing Dan close as Phil nuzzled his face against his neck. "Mmm you look like a great big grizzly bear when you stretch up and growl like that".

Dan stumbled back a few steps chuckling taken aback by Phil's sudden onslaught of affection. "Well I don't think a real bear would be up for being tackled like that, what brought this on?". Dan's arms lowered to lazily rest around Phil's shoulders as he turned his head to kiss the very slightly stubbly cheek rubbing up against his own. "Nothing really just watching you having fun, then seeing you all stretched out with that little bit of tummy flashing at me where your t-shirt rides up, looking all vulnerable, mmmmm". Phil pulled away a little, eyes twinkling with mischief he laid a soft quick peck against Dan's lips.

"Better not let Mr Finn Harries see you like that I'm not sure we'd be able to fend him off any longer". Phil sounded light hearted but he couldn't help be a little worried that one of the best looking and nicest Youtubers they knew seemed to have a thing for his man. Every time they were in the same place as Finn he seemed to blush and get a little flustered, but that didn't stop him flirting with Dan. The twins didn't know they were a couple at least not for sure. There were rumours in the Youtube community of course but only some of their best and oldest Youtube friends like PJ, Chris, Bryony and Wirrow knew.

As the boys disentangled Dan headed for the bathroom, "you know you're the only man for me Philip Lester, now get ready or we'll be late for the meet up". Phil threw one of their Totoros at Dan's retreating back, "hey that's not fair, you know you're always the late one". Dan turned back to give Phil a serious stare "don't you stick that bottom lip out and pout at me Lester, or we'll be late for an entirely different reason" Dan licked his lips seductively before breaking into a chuckle. Phil grinned and strode across the room and on reaching Dan started to usher him once again towards the bathroom. "You've done it now Dan, that lip is going to stay pouting, so you can nibble it while we shower".

Two hours later they joined the little group of Youtubers at 'the creator space' they'd promised themselves they would collab more this year and when Finn, Jack and Ben had all texted them asking if they'd be interested they'd said yes even though they usually preferred doing their own thing. Not long after that an email about 'youtube school' popped into their their inboxes and they collectively via several text messages decided they would sort something out there.

The first day of Youtube school arrived and Dan scanned the room a little nervously. As usual there were several other Youtubers attending. Working on projects, talking about lectures and classes they would be having and generally chilling. He recognised them all, amongst others Jack Howard, Dean, Louise, Luke Cutforth and Bethan Leadley. Though they knew everyone in the room and had spent quite a lot of time with several of them it was still quite an effort not to reach out and link hands, they always seemed to feel the urge to cling together in social situations.

Ben bounded over, "you're the last here, I was worried you weren't going to make it for a while there. You all right". With a grin and without thinking they both answered with the same running joke from Ben's '31 things Youtubers do' "all right". They walked through the brightly lit room, making their way past several large rectangular tables, mostly filled with fellow Youtubers deep in conversation or messing about. Tomska was standing on a chair demonstrating some kind of gun stance to Louise, Jack Howard and Mawaan. Phil caught Dan's eye and grinned.

Ben led them to a table next to a panelled wood wall, where Jack, Finn, and TimH were waiting. After they'd settled down, and started to chat about ideas for a collab Dan found himself somehow gradually being monopolised by Finn. While the others seemed to form a little sub group across the table discussing filming locations. Dan had enjoyed the collab he did with Jack's gap in 2012, they'd said at the time that they would enjoy working together again, but nothing had come of it until now. He was enjoying catching up with Finn and Jack despite feeling a little awkward knowing that Finn was attracted to him.

"I don't see you out and about much Dan?". Dan raised an eyebrow at the unexpected personal turn in conversation, opened his mouth to speak but Finn continued "Do you fancy hanging out some time?"... Finn was blushing slightly even though he seemed confident he really liked Dan, he could feel his voice was a little less sure of itself than usual, and had a weird fluttery feeling in his chest, putting himself out there like this was harder than he'd hoped. He seemed absorbed in watching his own hands while they nervously ripped a tiny fringe around the edge of the smooth white A4 sheet entitled 'Collab Plan'... he cleared his throat a little, "you know.. just the two of us...?"

Dan's mouth felt dry suddenly and his pulse quickened a little. Finn and Jack were two of the best looking boys he knew, smart, and sweet too, if Phil didn't exist he would have totally gone there. Phil did exist though, and since he'd first seen him on Youtube, before they even met in person he knew that there would never be another man for him. He swept his sweaty palms down his thighs, a nervous reaction but Finn caught the movement and Dan saw his lips part and eyes widen as he took in the sight of him apparently stroking his own thighs.

Dan was getting flustered and without Phil to turn to to 'get him out' of the situation he stumbled over his words as he panicked slightly. Getting to his feet a little too hurriedly and almost knocking his water over. "Umm, thanks Finn, that's... really nice of you, m..m..maybe we can hang out some time.. Um I forgot about another meeting I have...I'll get back to you soon ok".

The air in the room seemed much thinner than when they'd come in and Dan's head swam a little, what the hell was wrong with him, it wasn't the first time someone had hit on him. He was usually quite good at fudging his way out of these situations, but Finn was so nice, he hadn't wanted to offend him and apparently he'd had a bit of a brain fart. Why on earth had he said 'I'll get back to you'. He frantically tried to make eye contact with Phil.

Finn stood up behind him slipping his hands into the back of his own trousers and adjusting them upwards. He'd liked Dan since they'd done the 'How to Speak Internet, and Telepathy' videos, but had pushed it to the back of his mind. He was eighty percent sure that he was with Phil, but today something had come over him and he'd just gone for it. He wasn't sure whether Dan was interested or not to be honest. He'd come over all flustered and said he'd be in touch but that might not mean anything. Reaching out and patting Dan's upper arm he smiled "Ok mate, have a think and let me know", smiling but a little confused Finn sighed and excused himself to the bathroom.

Dan after a bit of flapping around on the edge of the other little group finally managed to get Phil's attention, "umm, Phil I forgot about the other meeting we had this afternoon, shall I go on my own or do you want to come?"

Phil realised straight away that something was up, so just went with Dan's excuse. Making a big deal of checking the time, "oh yeah! So sorry guys we've got something up at the BBC I completely forgot, lucky Dan's on the ball for a change". Ben raised an eyebrow and was about to make a smutty joke about Dan being on the ball but thought better of it and just retorted, "yeah of course guys, we'll stay and hammer things out a bit more and let you know what we come up with, see if you still want to be involved ok?". Dan was already out of the door, Phil turned and waved "Yeah, thanks Ben that would be great, sorry again guys", and he trotted after Dan who was already striding away from the building.

The cool grey winter walls of London soothed Dan and his breathing started to calm and return to normal. Phil caught up, a little breathless he laid his hand on the small of Dan's back and said in a low voice, "what happened love? Are you ok". Dan turned to Phil still pink cheeked and feeling flustered "I'm sorry Phil I just panicked it's nothing really, just that Finn hit on me that's all, it's not his fault he doesn't know about us, he's such a nice guy I didn't know what to say to put him off".

It wasn't as if both of them hadn't experienced this sort of thing before on a pretty regular basis. They were young, well known and not bad looking, they had both had lots of offers but always managed to brush them off without causing offence. Their official line that they were both single didn't really help, people just assumed they might be up for a date or something.

Phil would normally have found it sweet that Dan still got so flustered sometimes, and Finn was hella cute, but the truth was he was getting tired of pretending they were single. If they could be open about their relationship this kind of thing wouldn't happen so much. What if one day Dan just went on a date because he couldn't face making excuses, what if he liked the date, what if he left him. Poor Phil was getting himself in a fluster now, he knew Dan loved him but sometimes he just couldn't believe that his luck would hold.

"Hey Phil, wassup? you look as if someone's snatched your sweets, I'm supposed to be the one that's freaked out", he could joke now that he was removed a little from the problem. "Nothing, umm, I'm ok... so what did you tell Finn?" Dan repeated the whole embarrassing story, when he got to the part about 'I'll get back to you' he'd face palmed and tried to make a joke out of it, but Phil looked uncharacteristically solemn. "Dan! Why did you have to say that, now he'll think he's got a chance, it'll be harder to put him off unless we tell him about us". "Well maybe we should Phil, I love you so much, and the privacy people not knowing about us for sure gives us is great, but sometimes I just wish we could be more open". Phil could see Dan's point, and was starting to come to a decision, one he hoped that Dan would agree with when it was put to him.

Phil could rarely stay annoyed with Dan, they got a takeaway on the way home and spent the evening cuddling on the sofa, catching up on some of their favourite American series after their mid season breaks. "You are a big dork Daniel Howell you know that" Phil bopped Dan on the nose as he said this. "Big dork am I" he reached out and squeezed Phil's sides just below his ribs it always made him squeak and wriggle, Dan knew all of Phil's ticklish spots and it seemed he was determined to use them all to his full advantage. After a good ten minutes of squirming, play fighting and breathless laughter Dan had Phil just where he wanted him.

Hands held above his head, Dan's knee pressed in between his thighs pinning him down, Dan giggled "do you submit Phil"?. "Yes, ok, I give up, I submit" Phil felt weak from all the tickling and couldn't fight anymore. He lay giggling looking up into Dans now semi serious face glowing and happy from their rough and tumble, just as he started to try and rise Dan lowered himself, locking their lips together.

Even after four years Phil's heart still flipped when Dan kissed him, he could go from cool and calm to a hormonal mess in minutes. After several minutes trapped under Dan's sweet searching lips Phil managed to free his hands to wrap around his boyfriend and hold him close. "Finn can't have you, you're mine, OK?". "Of course I'm yours silly, I've never wanted anyone else". They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms snuggled on the sofa.

The rest of the week at the creator space flew by, they got to work with so many people including Louise and Kylie Minogue! Things were so busy that Dan hardly saw Finn. Phil was still chatting to Ben about working together, and something was coming together for 'Becoming Youtube' and still a possibility of doing something with Jack's gap.

By the following Tuesday Phil had done a lot of thinking. "Daan! We're out of milk again, would you mind getting some, I'm in the middle of editing, I don't want to leave it I'm on a roll, and I need cereal". "Can't you eat it without milk? You like it like that sometimes..." "Awww Dan, Please?.." Phil knew Dan could rarely resist his pleading voice and today was no exception. He had to get Dan out so he could be sure he wouldn't hear him making an important arrangement.

"Hi Ben, thanks so much for agreeing to do this with me, yeah I know it's about time, Chris, PJ, Sophie, Wirrow, Bryony and Tom have agreed so far? that's brill!...Thanks for talking to them for me, I didn't want to do too much obvious arranging with Dan around...God I hope it goes to plan. Thanks! I'll see you then"

Phil cut the call just in time as Dan bustled in through the door, "milk as requested Sir, plus some more popcorn kernels, I thought we were running low". Phil leant against the kitchen door jam, looking at Dan with a contented smile on his face, "Thanks Dan! You're good to me". "Yep I am, come here sexy and let's get this cereal done" rummaging in the cupboard Dan produced two bowls while Phil retrieved spoons and tried to open the milk.

Dan looked up in time to see Phil's tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration as he tugged on the little flap of the foil seal. His fingers slipped off hitting himself in the face and the little tear in the flap allowed milk to splash up his nose with the jerk. Dan couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on Phil's face as milk dripped from the tip of his nose.

He moved over to Phil, reached out and took the milk out of his hands and dabbed at his nose with some kitchen towel. "if I'm a dork, You Phil Lester are a klutz," placing a little kiss on his nose as he wrapped his arms around him. "I know" Phil laughed as he ran his hands through Dan's hair, a smile on his face as he pulled him towards him for a kiss, and a hug, hugs were the best.

Later on as they cuddled on the sofa again Dan's phone beeped "Finn?!" A sleepy Phil sat up a little straighter, "Oh what does he want, is it about the collab"? Umm, nooo, he's asking if I've thought about that coffee/hang out". "What are you going to say"?... "I don't know Phil, do I tell him I'm straight? to be honest I thought he was. He seems pretty sure that I'm not 'entirely' hetero though so the I'm 'just' into girls thing probably would't work... maybe I'll hang out with him a little bit but make it clear it's just as a friend". Phil raised an eyebrow at Dan, deciding to wind him up a little bit. "Oh really, you're going to date one of the best looking British Youtubers, so that you can not go out with him, while we've been hiding our relationship you're going to come out with Finn Harries!? Good plan Dan"

"Oh, Phil! I'm sorry, no of course not I didn't mean date him.. or come out w...". Phil could see tears welling in Dan's eyes, he was so sweet, people thought he was a sassy little shit with a come back for everything but he was one of the nicest most caring people he knew. One of the many reasons he loved him.

"Aww Dan, come here, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I was just winding you up you know; do you want to do what you said and meet up with Finn when he's available? Dan started to look panicky again. "Try and stay calm Dan, just tell him you're not in the right frame of mind to date at the moment, if you can't handle it slip to the loo and give me a call or text. I'll come and do some errands while you're with him, so I'll be around and I'll get there as soon as I can if you need me.."

Dan stood up, his thumb pressed between his lips he started to pace back and forth, walking a little line between the coffee table and fire. "I don't know if I can do it Phil, I don't know if I can tell one more lie, I don't want to see him and feel I've hurt his feelings, and I don't want to keep denying that you love me to people all the time". Dan's voice broke a little as he finished his sentence, and his eyes glistened, though there were no tears.

Phil looked at the floor, sucking his bottom lip in and chewing on it. He hadn't thought of it like that, he loved Dan, and he knew Dan loved him, but obviously Dan felt that perhaps he wasn't proud of him, perhaps even ashamed somehow and wanted to deny their love. Phil stood up, in seconds he was folding Dan into a tight embrace. In a soft quiet voice barely above a whisper "I love you so much Dan, I want to tell the world about us, we've been so concerned about privacy, and what might happen if we let on we're a couple. I hadn't thought about how it might seem to you. I know you love me, but if you were feeling insecure I wish you'd told me"

Dan sighed against Phil's ear, partly because when Phil held him in his arms nothing could be bad, and he instantly relaxed, "I know you love me Phil, and I've been happy having our private.. well privatish relationship, there are loads of people out there that think we're together anyway. I guess I'm just a big attention seeker, I want to be able to point at you and say, oh yeah, AmazingPhil, he's mine... you feel me?". Phil laughed, "yeah I feel you, and you're not an attention seeker, not in that way anyway" he had to bite his lip to stop himself making silly innuendos about 'feeling' him anytime he wanted.

He stroked his fingers up the length of Dan's spine making him shiver against him, trailing them into the soft hair at the nape of his neck and tightening them into a grip. Dan instinctively moved closer, tilting his head, their lips meeting in a soft, delicate kiss, that quickly became more urgent, Dan's mouth opened offering more, he felt Phil's soft lips part too and his tongue flick over his bottom lip he let out a small moan. "Ok Phil, I'll sort something out with Finn, and we'll talk about the other thing after ok?" now let's get you to bed before we disgrace ourselves on the coffee table.

A few days later Dan reaches out for Phil but felt a cool empty space, his brows knit together until he remembers feeling the bed spring up as Phil left it earlier than usual for a Friday morning. He pulled himself groggily into a sitting position on the edge of the bed when his phone rang. Finn was actually ringing him now not texting. He braced himself and answered the call. Surprise surprise he asked if Dan was free to meet up. He took the bull by the horns and agreed. He had tried to insist on a casual coffee at lunch time, but Finn had been quite insistent on meeting later in the evening and at quite a fancy restaurant. He hoped he hadn't come off as a jerk when he kept emphasising the word friend and friendly so emphatically during their conversation and that Finn would have got the hint just from that.

In his sleepy state he'd only realised after they'd made the arrangement that today was Valentine's Day. Dan headed for the lounge, as he entered Phil slammed the macbook shut harder than he'd intended, he hoped that he hadn't cracked the screen. "Oh hai Dan, I thought you were still in bed?" Apparently Dan hadn't noticed Phil's reflex action of slamming the laptop shut; If he'd asked to see what he was doing, or to use the laptop he would have seen it open to an email that was about to be sent to Finn. Dan was obviously too upset about 'ruining' their Valentines day plans by accident to notice though.

"I didn't realise Phil, how dumb am I, obviously I can't go!". He lifted his phone and started to ring Finn to cancel. Phil hurriedly stepped forward taking the phone from Dan's hand and hanging up, before he could retrieve his phone and ask what Phil was up to Phil had already texted Finn "_Sorry Finn, accidentally butt dialled you, see you later". _

"Phil!? What are you doing? We're supposed to be having a relaxed Valentine's board game evening with Bryony, Wirrow, Peej and Sophie, I'm gonna have to cancel Finn". "Shhh it's ok Dan, starting a little later won't harm, I'll let them know, it won't be too late. Lets get this over with with Finn, and we can enjoy our valentine's day even more without you having to worry about it, ok?"

If Dan didn't know better he'd almost think that Phil was trying to set him up with Finn. He sucked a calming breath deep into his lungs and took in his wide eyed ruffle haired boy friend and smiled. "Ok, just for you I'll go out for a romantic meal with a hot guy, happy now?". Phil's beam of relief was a little disconcerting but Dan trusted him completely.

While Dan wandered off to the shower muttering dark things about having to make him self presentable, like some kind of pagan sacrifice Phil settled back in front of the laptop. Thankfully the screen seemed no worse for it's precipitous introduction to the keyboard earlier, also thankfully the email had auto saved in plenty of time before he had slammed the lid shut. He quickly re read the content and pressed send.

Finn's phone beeped to alert him to an incoming message for his private email that only friends and family had. "_Hi Finn, thank you so much for being so understanding on Tuesday. Dan is torn up about having to put you off, he hates misleading people that he's single but it's given us the time we needed to grow up into our relationship. It was really nice of you to offer to help me out with my surprise and being so nice about me being the one to tell you about us, it means a lot to me. Dan nearly blew it panicking about valentines day but I managed to persuade him that it was ok.._

_Thanks again, see you later_

_Phil 3_

"Phil! Philll! Can you come here?" What's up now Phil thought as he made his way towards his boyfriends bellow, Dan was in their bedroom, or Phil's room as most of their Youtube fans knew it. He'd borrowed Phil's Jack Skellington suit from the BBC video he'd made, as Phil entered the room he stopped dead in his tracks, Dan was fidgeting with the collar, pulling on the hem of the jacket and making discontented faces at his reflection in the mirror, and he still took his breath away. "Is it too over the top Phil, I don't want to give Finn the wrong idea by dressing up too much, like I've made a massive effort, but it's a fancy place and I can't go under dressed... does it even suit me?".

"It suits you just fine Dan, you look amazing, it's just what I'd wear if we were going there". In fact it had been what Phil was planning to wear this evening, damn his fussy boy friend now he'd have to find something else. Although maybe he could still work Dan a little, there might be a chance... "Don't you want to wear something more 'you' though Dan?..." "What d'you mean?". "Well, something with a bit more of a fashion feel to it". Dan was a little taken aback, was Phil really trying to palm him off on Finn, surely he didn't want him to really make a big effort, as if it was a proper date.

A little knot of insecurity was forming in his stomach, but he tried to push it away. "What would you recommend then Mr fashion guru?". Phil was starting to feel nervous, Dan was rummaging through the closet and he was getting quite near to something Phil definitely didn't want him to find. "Um, what about your favourite leather jacket with your best skinny jeans and whatever else you fancy on top".

Dan had pulled open a drawer and was rummaging through it looking for socks and a belt, Phil couldn't take the tension anymore, he was too close for comfort now. He meant to casually walk over to the drawer and take out a pair of plain black socks and subtly studded belt he knew were in there and hand them to Dan. Hoping he would accept them and stop scrabbling around in that drawer.

Unfortunately he moved more quickly and clumsily than he'd planned stepping on another plug in the process, sending him careering into Dan like an off course bumper car. Before they could blink they were on the floor in a tangle of limbs and socks. A moment of silence passed before Dan stated in a flat voice "Phil, you prat". "You love me anyway though don't you" he beamed, holding up a pair of socks in triumph, you can wear these, they're my lucky socks, they are from different pairs, so they're odd but their both black so you can't tell.

Dan rolled his eyes and snatched the offered socks from Phil, at the same time leaning in and kissing him hard on the lips. Phil let out a little gasp of surprise, but was quick to wrap his arms around Dan, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a little nibble. "Mmm Phil" Dan mumbled against his lips, "are you sure you think I should still go, we could have plenty of time for some fun before the guys arrive if I put Finn off". Reluctantly Phil drew his head back looking into Dan's eyes, pupils already blown with lust "God you're gorgeous when you're horny, but nope lets get this done, then we can relax and do whatever we want later".

Dan let out a disappointed sigh as they both scrambled to their feet, slowly making his way to the other room to retrieve his leather jacket. His room was used mainly for times when they needed to get a good nights sleep and to store his clothes and for filming his videos of course. Sharing a bed was the best but they were such a distraction for each other they rarely went straight to sleep. So if they needed to be up early for something, sometimes they would sleep in separate rooms, to try and prevent them spending too much time on shenanigans. It didn't always work, they'd often find their way back together and wake up in the same bed, despite the best of intentions.

While Dan was trying on various combinations of clothes Phil double checked in the sock drawer. That had been a close call if Dan had found the little package the game would have been up, but thankfully although it had been moved what he was looking for was still safe, tucked into a ball of socks at the back of the drawer. It was getting close to the time Dan was supposed to leave, and he hadn't even contacted Ben yet, and how would he have time to change if he was supposed to leave with Dan, then go wander round the town while he was with Finn. He thought for a moment before deciding he'd risk dressing up now himself. He'd just tell Dan that it would save time before their friends arrived, and that he was making the effort because it was Valentine's day.

"Daaann! Are you definitely not wearing the Skellington suit now?". "Yeah, you were right, I'm not going to wear it". "Well I think I will then". Dan appeared in the doorway, "why? We're only having friends over for takeaway, games and drinks, we don't normally bother dressing up, I was going to change into something more comfortable when we get home". Well, because it's Valentine's day, and you'll be wined and dined by Mr Handsome I thought I'd make an effort, now that I've got competition". Dan grinned, "it's a nice idea, and you know I can't resist you in that outfit". That was kind of what Phil was counting on.

The restaurant wasn't far from their flat, as the evening was surprisingly calm considering the storms that had been battering the UK for the last few days they had no problem with walking there. Dan had become more serious, his head swirling with half practiced sentences, and possible scenarios. What if Finn got upset, or was offended, maybe he'd think Dan had been leading him on. He was really starting to dread this, why had he agreed to go through with this, it seemed silly in retrospect. All he'd had to do was not say

'maybe we can hang out...I'll get back to you'. They reached the restaurant hardly having spoken. "Right Dan, remember I won't be far away, just be nice and explain things like we said and I'm sure Finn will be fine, we have things to talk about after that".

Phil despite his calm exterior was a swirling tornado of anxiety, his stomach was flip flopping in a most alarming manner, he even felt nauseous, and he hoped that Dan hadn't noticed him trembling as he'd risked leaning in and giving him a reassuring peck on the cheek before he went into the restaurant.

He quickly brought up Ben's number and rang him, the phone rang longer than he hoped before it was answered. "Ben! Thank goodness! Are they both in there?". "Well hello to you too Phil", Ben's voice was full of humour but Phil couldn't handle anything other than quick facts right now he was too scared. "It's ok Phil, things are going well... no he hasn't noticed... yes Bryony and the gang, plus Jack and a few others... no I said he hasn't noticed... calm down! Finn's being all charming and not coming on to him they're chatting nicely, like grown ups"

Phil gulped as he realised he'd been pacing back and forth outside the window of the restaurant, he hoped Dan hadn't spotted him, he was supposed to have gone off on an errand. "Sorry Ben, I'm just really really nervous, thank you a million times for your help, and for Finns, I'd never have got this far otherwise... ok... yeah... right, around the corner, ok I'm going there now... I can see you!"

He hung up and slipped the phone into his back pocket, grinning at the red haired figure who'd popped out of a gateway set into the wall just a hundred feet or so away. "You look very dashing tonight Philip, if I didn't know better I'd think it was a special occasion, he winked as he said it". Phil grinned from ear to ear and punched him in the arm... "stop it!" he laughed "we'd better get in there before Dan digs himself into a great big hole".

Phil and Ben entered through a side door, the waiter Ben had made plans with earlier led them to a spot where they could see the table but not easily be seen themselves. "Ok Jon, so you remember what we said yeah?" The young man nodded and repeated to Ben "I'm to ask if Dan Howell can come to the bar for a moment because a Ben Cook would like a quick word". "Yes, that's right, if he's awkward and asks why I don't just come over tell him I said I noticed there's an ex of mine in there that I don't want to run into just now". "Ok" Jon grinned and made his way to the table.

Phil dashed off to the side where he wouldn't be seen ready to take up his position. Dan didn't question Ben wanting to see him, he was relieved to be able to get away for a moment to collect his thoughts. Finn had been great company, he hadn't come on to him at all, maybe he'd had second thoughts or maybe he'd got the wrong end of the stick. He was confused but more relaxed than when he'd left the flat.

When it was obvious Dan was out of sight Phil went over to the table, "Thanks again Finn", he stood up taking Phil's hand in his and shaking it vigorously, clapping his hand to Phil's upper arm. "It's ok, no hard feelings, I wouldn't have asked Dan out if I'd known you were together", "oh God no, of course no hard feelings, you weren't to know you've been such a great friend this week, I'll never forget it". Phil knew his face was flushed, he could even feel the prickle of water at the corners of his eyes, he didn't want to cry, but he guessed the nervousness was making his body react in weird ways, he just hoped he didn't gleek. As Phil sat in the seat just vacated by Finn he heard him whisper "good luck, not that you need it". Before he could respond he saw Dan striding back towards the table, the nearer he got the more confused he looked.

His head cocked to the side and a quizzical look on his face Dan just stared a Phil for a moment before he shook himself out of his befuddled state... "What... what even... Phil?..."

As Dan struggled to find the right words, Phil solemnly rose from his chair and moved closer to Dan.

"Daniel James Howell, I love you more than life I will always be here for you, and I need your love like I need air. Would you do me the massive honour of being my husband", only then did Dan notice the small matt black metal box Phil held in his hand. Inside nestled a plain flat, brushed finish platinum coloured band, flush set with widely spaced small black diamonds. Dan sat open mouthed staring at Phil, then at the ring, then at Phil. "Well?"

Phil was getting a little worried, had he misjudged the moment, or Dan's feelings. He soon realised this was not the case when Dan erupted from his seat flinging his arms around him and pulling him up into a tight breath stopping hug. "Of course I'll be your husband! As long as we can tell people". Dan was laughing, and crying at the same time, and although it sounded like a joke, he gave Phil a look which he knew meant, I'm not joking, we're telling people about this.

Phil just loved to freak his boyfriend... no his fiancé ...out. Trying to stay as deadpan as he could, he knew he was no actor but luckily he didn't need to pull this off for long.. "umm, I don't think we need to tell people Dan". Dan's face fell, "really Phil, you want to keep our engagement... marriage even.. a secret?". Before Dan could get too miffed Phil started to laugh, "that's not what I said, I said we don't need to because...". A collective if ragged cry of surprise rang through the room and confetti started to rain down on them from balloons that had been produced while Dan was focussed solely on Phil, and were now being popped by excited friends to release the little petals of coloured paper that had been put in before they were blown up. Dan turned around and around on the spot, taking in the scene before him.

Most of the tables had been occupied by their friends and family, how the hell had he not recognised them. He realised that the ones sitting closest had minor disguises, like wearing their hair in an unusual way, or clothes he wasn't familiar with etc, but mostly it was simply that the room was dim and he'd been so stressed out that he just hadn't noticed the other diners other than as shadowy figures. Ben had done a great job of getting everyone organised and finding a restaurant willing to free up so many seats to one party on such a busy night. Even their parents were here. Dan caught Finn's eye, with a grin that was beyond happy he pointed an accusatory finger at him, realisation dawning he mouthed you knew? Finn simply shrugged, smiled back and nodded.

"Jesus fucking Christ Phil, you are more sneaky than I ever imagined, was Finn a set up from the start?". "Oh no, he really did... does.. fancy you him coming on to you was nothing to do with me, but when I explained the situation he was great, and offered to help when I told him what I was hoping to do". Wrapping his arms around Phil, nose to nose , his eyes crinkled into what felt like a permanent smile he whispered "I'm going to have to stay on my toes with you, aren't I Lester", before locking their lips together in a slow, deep sensuous kiss, every nerve ending on fire. Their hearts beating so hard that they could feel the others as they pressed tight against each other.

"Thank you" Dan whispered as he broke the kiss and his lips brushed against Phil's ear "I love you more every day, you have no idea how happy this makes me". As they pulled apart their friends and family starting to gather round more closely to congratulate them, Phil remembered something. Taking Dan's left hand he slipped on the band, stroking his thumb across it where it sat on his finger, beaming into his eyes. There was no hiding anymore, they were just themselves and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. They had their friends, their family, they knew that even most of their 'fans' would understand, but most importantly of all they had each other.


End file.
